utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Vivienne
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Kou (倖) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = びびあん |officialromajiname = Bibian |othernameinfo = |aka = |dateofbirth = December 04Birthday tweet |age = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 2182375 |mylistID1 = 7493776 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co133665 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Ten, Wotamin, clear, Kakichoco, Montea }} Vivienne (びびあん) is an who has been uploading covers since mid-2008. She has a thin, stringy and bouncy voice which can hit high notes very well, and she has the ability to scream well in her covers; therefore, she has one of the most well-known Rin-type voices , and often plays the Rin part during collabs for songs such as "Mr. Music" and "Juvenile". She originally started her career by posting slower, more tame songs, but over time, she moved to singing faster-paced, upbeat, and high-intensity songs. As a member of the "older generation" of popular utaites, she is very close to and most often collaborates with many other members of this generation, such as Wotamin, Kakichoco, clear and Ten. She duets most often with Ten , forming the "Viviten" collaboration base. The two are also often called "RL! Rin and Len" due to their similar thin, strong voices and nice balance. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Amateras Records # Member of ANFLA # Member of Viviten with Ten # (Released on November 14, 2010) # Stargaze　(Released on December 30, 2010) # Mr. Music (Released on June 12, 2011) # emonloid2 (Released on June 12, 2011) # EGOIST with Kakichoco (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # Soutai Kei Jiron (Released on December 19, 2012) # QUEST (Released on December 31, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.07.11) # "JOINT -Band Edition-" (Shakugan no Shana II opening) (2008.07.15) # "Shangri-La" (2008.07.17) # "Anata ni hana wo watashi ni uta wo" (Flowers In Your Song For Me) (2008.07.29) # "Dear" (2008.07.31) # "Melody in the Sky" (2008.08.13) # "World is Mine" (2008.08.24) # "Monochro Act" (2008.08.28) # "Cendrillon" feat. Vivienne and clear (2008.09.02) # "Black★Rock Shooter-band edition-" (2008.09.13) # "shiningray" (2008.10.15) # "Bokyaku Shinjuu" (Oblivion Suicide) feat. Vivienne and Wotamin (2008.10.20) # "bird of paradise" (2008.10.22) # "Boku mitaina kimi-kun mitaina boku" feat. Vivienne and Donishima (2008.10.25) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Vivienne and clear (2008.11.04) # "trick and treat" feat. Vivienne and Ten (2008.11.26) # "imitator" (2008.12.05) # "Hitohira no" (2008.12.12) # "Roshin Yuukai-meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion-meltdown-) (2009.01.02) # "Juvenile" feat. Vivienne and Ten (2009.02.08) # "Furanberuje" (2009.03.31) # "From Y to Y" (2009.04.03) # "Answer" (G Senjou no Mao opening) (2009.04.20) # "Magnet" feat. Vivienne and Montea (2009.05.05) # "Catapult Nation" (2009.06.05) # "Koiro byoto" (2009.06.22) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Vivienne and Wotamin (2009.07.21) # "Tengaku" (2009.08.27) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.10.22) # "ACUTE" feat. Vivienne, Ten and Montea (2009.10.26) # "Dokubo suterashiata" (2010.01.27) # "Heaven's Door" (2010.03.27) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2010.04.07) # "Love Atomic Transfer" (2010.04.29) # "passionate squall" (Seikon no Quaser opening) feat. Vivienne, Montea, Reji, Wataame and Kakichoco (2010.06.28) # "Hametsu no Yokan to Ecstasy" (A Feeling of Ruin and Ecstasy) feat. Vivienne and Montea (2010.08.07) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.27) # "Knife" feat. Vivienne, Kakichoco and Ten (2010.10.04) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2010.11.26) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.05) # "Boku to Owatan" (Communication Break Dance parody) (2010.12.29) # "Gubbaitode" (2011.01.28) # "Mr. Music" feat. Vivienne, Kakichoco, Wotamin, 96Neko, Kuripurin, Seriyu and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-faced) (2011.03.20) # "Carnival" (2011.03.27) # "Seidenki" (Static Electricity) feat. Vivienne and Ten (2011.05.31) # "Kimi Nashi Vision" (2011.07.14) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.19) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.12) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.14) # "Notebook" (2012.02.19) # "I ♥" (2012.03.20) # "Karakuri卍Burst" (Mechanical卍Burst) feat. Vivienne and Wotamin (2012.03.24) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) feat. Vivenne and Ten (2012.04.12) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.20) # "Invisible" feat. Vivienne and Kakichoco (2012.05.12) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.11) # "Isshinfuran" (Intently) feat. Vivienne, Wotamin and Kakichoco (2012.07.04) # "jelLy" (2012.08.16) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.21) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. Vivienne, Kakichoco and Wotamin (2012.08.29) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, Ten (2012.10.16) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Ten and Vivienne (2012.10.27) # "Misemono Life (Exhibition Life) (2012.11.17) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.12.01) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2012.12.15) # "Reboot" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.03.22) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) (2013.04.12) }} Discography For ANFLA albums see here , Vivienne |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = |track4title = Corruption Garden |track4info = (Kakichoco) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Caz |track4arranger = |track5title = Leave me alone |track5info = (Vivienne) |track5lyricist = emon |track5composer = emon |track5arranger = |track6title = Sasayaku Kagerou |track6info = (Kakichoco) |track6lyricist = buzzG |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = |track7title = One Chance |track7info = (Vivienne, Kakichoco) |track7lyricist = LiveP |track7composer = LiveP |track7arranger = }} Gallery |Vivienne-twitter1.jpeg|Vivienne as seen in her Twitter |Vivienne-twitter2.jpeg|Vivienne as seen in her Twitter |VivienneNico.jpg|Vivienne as seen in "passionate squall" |AnflaVivienne.png|Vivienne's avatar in ANFLA }} Trivia *Her bloodtype is AB *She was born and currently lives in Chiba Prefecture External Links * Twitter * Blog * Mixi Category:ANFLA Category:Amateras Records Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages